Purify My Heart
by Goddess of the Moonlit Sky
Summary: He loved her, she denied him, and he moved forward. It was a game of catandmouse and Sesshomaru was more than content to be a cat for a change if only he could catch the mouse. ON HIATUS
1. Kidnapping

_Summary: She could purify him with a single look. She sent his heart racing and her heated stare melted his every icy wall. Sesshomaru kidnaps Kagome after realizing that she had stolen his heart. Kagome fights the feelings raging within but nothing can change how attracted she has become to the King of Ice._

**Author's Note: Okay, I deleted this story earlier because I felt it could use a lot of improvement. To all of those that have this story on alert, if you want another chapter you're going to have to leave a review. I only received TWO reviews last time and I had over one hundred hits. Do you people think I'm a mind reader? Well, sorry to say, but I'm not. I don't care if you hated the story but you could at least take five minutes out of your day to leave a review telling what you liked, didn't like, what you think should change or what you think should stay. Constructive criticism is my friend and it makes it so much easier for me to put out more chapters when I see that people actually like it. I was disappointed last time so hopefully things will turn around. So, on with the story and don't forget: REVIEW! I also want to point out that this is NOT a one shot as most of my stories are. I hope to really get this story going. My creative juices are flowing like crazy and I'm very excited about this story. I haven't been able to really do multi-chapter stories because I would just run out of inspiration but have no fear because I think I'm back in the writing saddle. Also, I start school soon but I will be taking a class on Creative Writing so that will really help me with new ideas. Anyways, enough with the rambling, please enjoy the edited and improved story now posted under the title you see below. Read and Review!**

**Purify My Heart**

He fought the laughter that bubbled within when he first witnessed her challenge. He heard Inuyasha snarl as his golden eyes fell upon the human that his brother seemed to have feelings for. Her arrow, trembling against the humming string of her bow, pointed directly at him but he had no worry that it would hit its' intended mark. Her arrows always fell short of their destination. It was rumored that she was Lady Kikyo's reincarnation but looking at her he would never have guessed. True, she did resemble Kikyo in some ways but other than that she was completely different…and completely beautiful. His cold demon heart raced when he saw her eyes narrow with determination. She was lovely, far more beautiful than any mortal female he had encountered before in his rather short life.

"Sesshomaru," he heard her voice say and though she tried to keep her cool he detected a shaky tone in her voice that betrayed her fear.

"Until we meet again, Inuyasha," he said coolly as he turned and disappeared in a cloud. From that moment he knew that she had stolen his heart.

**Inuyasha's Forest, Bone Eater's Well**

He watched her now with intense curiosity. He was blatantly aware that she was far from oblivious to his presence but since his brother was not there he could make his approach. He stepped out from the forest and heard her gasp even from where he stood.

"Sesshomaru, what are you doing here? Inuyasha isn't around if you want a fight.  
"A fight is not what I desire, miko," he said as he took another step towards her. He watched her eyes dart from side to side as she searched for a weapon. Finding none, his eyebrow raised with amusement as she picked up a nearby stick and pointed it at him. "You wish to do battle against me with a stick?" he inquired with disbelief in his voice. He could see her form tremble as she fought the urge to turn and run.  
"Never underestimate the power of a priestess," Kagome challenged but felt no confidence in the least. Helpless to defend herself against this powerful demon, she took a step back glancing over her shoulder. She knew from experience that her sacred arrows had no effect on him for the last time she shot at him he had snatched the arrow in midair and melted the wood with the acid in his claws. Before she could even blink he was standing before her with the stick melting from her grasp and his only arm wrapped around her firmly waist.  
"You frustrate me, miko," he admitted with a growl creeping into his voice. "I cannot rid myself of your presence even in my slumber. What sort of spell have you cast upon me?"  
"T-there's no spell," she said and blushed when she realized how close their faces were to touching. If she just moved an inch their lips would be touching. He felt frustration pushing at the confines of his will. He wanted nothing more than to kiss her right there and be seen as a total fool by doing so. By Kami's sake he as if he were some hormonal human male! How could such a simple woman cause so much turmoil to develop within?

"This Sesshomaru is irritated, miko, and I intend to rid myself of such pointless feelings." She tilted her chin up defiantly and stared boldly into his eyes.

"Then kill me if that is what you wish." Silently her mind was screaming for her to break free and run but a part of her wanted to remain in his grasp forever and never leave. She had brought the great Lord of the Western Lands to his knees and now he was begging her to leave him be. What a triumph this was for her!

"I have no desire to slay you," he said finally. "I may have some use for you yet."  
"I am not some pawn for you to play with!" she shouted. "I am a living person and I won't let you control me like I'm nothing!" He was taken aback by her declaration. Never had anyone dared to speak to him in such a manner save for his father. Now he was under the complete control of a human woman who could purify him with just a snap of her fingers. Oh how the mighty have fallen!

"Sesshomaru, let go of Kagome right now!" he heard Inuyasha's voice yell. Sesshomaru glanced coolly at his brother who had just jumped out from the mysterious well and now had his large sword drawn ready to do battle.

"I will do no such thing. This woman belongs to me now." Inuyasha's growl was audible and tension filled the air with such intensity that Kagome felt as if she could cut it with a butter knife.

"Let her go, right now, before I kill you."   
"You have made better attempts before, Inuyasha, and each attempt has been more pathetic and worthless than the next. I would have thought that your abilities would have improved with time and not decreased. You are a pup, a weakly runt, and I admit that I am shocked to see that you made it this far in life." Inuyasha opened his mouth to say some snappy retort but Sesshomaru rose up in the air standing upon a cloud with Kagome held close to his side. Kagome cried out for Inuyasha holding her hand out but they now stood far up in the air where Inuyasha could not reach. She bowed her head and closed her eyes with Inuyasha's yell lingering in her mind.

**Seiryu Castle, Western Lands**

Servants scrambled to prepare for their lord's return. The lady of the castle, Rin, smiled cheerfully and helped the maids. She had grown now and was of fifteen human years. Over the years she evolved into a great beauty and had already received numerous letters asking for her hand in marriage.

"Mistress, we must have new bedding for the master's bed," said a maid as she bowed. Rin nodded and scurried off to find some when the large gate opened and Sesshomaru entered with a struggling woman at his side. Jaken ran to greet him but was met with Sesshomaru's boot.  
"Jaken, I tire of your ceaseless prattle. If you wish to make yourself worthy of my service then go and prepare a second room for the priestess." Jaken did as he was told eager to please his lord in any way possible. Kagome finally managed to break free from Sesshomaru's grasp and stared at him with a fierce glare in her eyes.

"How dare you do this!" she shouted as she shoved a finger into his strong chest. "You can't just take me away from my friends like this! You can guarantee that Inuyasha will come to take me back."  
"Yes, and I am quite prepared to deal with that when the time comes. However, at the moment you must go and bathe." Even though Kagome hated the thought of being told what to do by such a pompous man she desperately longed for a long, hot bath and something clean to change into. Her clothes had become soiled during the journey and she felt quite ill from being wrapped in such filth. She stormed off after a maid who was leading her to the bathing chamber.

**Seiryu Castle, Eastern Hallway**

They walked down a long corridor and Kagome took the time to look at all the finery that lined the castle walls. It was obvious Sesshomaru was quite wealthy and that he wished to flaunt in subdued artwork and fine lighting.

"I am called Eien," the maid said. She was a full blood demon with lovely red hair adorned with seashells that flowed down to the small of her back. She wore a simple red kimono with a silver fang imprinted on the back, the crest of Taisho House. "I am to be your maid during your stay in the castle. Meals are served three times a day. You will take your first and second meals with Lady Rin and will be expected to join Master Sesshomaru during the third meal." Her pointed ears twitched and her bright blue eyes met Kagome's dark brown orbs.

"Well, Eien, do you know why Sesshomaru brought me here?" Eien shrugged an obvious sign that she was of serving rank for her manners were far from graceful.  
"The master does not tell us why he does the things he does. However, another servant mentioned that the master intended to bring you here as his bride." She said nothing more and continued on her way not seeing the look of shock and horror upon Kagome's face. Eien approached two double doors and pushed open the massive gateways so that warm steam rushed out hitting Kagome like a blast from a furnace.

"Here is where you will bathe. Lady Rin takes her baths in the evening and you may wish to do so if you require company. A fresh set of clothing has been set out for you. You will need assistance in dressing so please call me when you are done." Kagome blinked with confusion at the thought of having help to dress but when she saw what she would be changing into Eien's explanation made sense. An elaborate kimono display was set out for her. The under kimono was made of white silk. The said kimono, the _kosode_, was joined by multiple layers of other kimono each in a bright, eye-catching color. It was called _juunihitoe_ and it was quite the time consuming task to put on. It was next to obsolete in her time period but in the Feudal Era it was quite common amongst the hierarchy. She fingered the fabric with timid fingers fearing that she would somehow damage the kimono. Kagome then sighed and nodded slipping into the main room and letting Eien close the heavy doors behind her. Kagome undressed leaving her dirty school uniform on a low couch by the door. She slowly dipped into the warm, steaming water and sighed loudly with relief. The water instantly took away all the aches and pains her muscles had received from constantly sleeping on rocky ground. She closed her eyes and began to relax…

**Village of Kaede near Inuyasha's Forest**

Inuyasha was livid. No, livid did not do justice to how angry he was feeling right then. His brother, the only person he hated more than Naraku, had kidnapped HIS Kagome! He paced back and forth inside the tiny hut that belonged to Kaede. The old priestess watched him pace and shook her head.

"Inuyasha, why do ye not go after them if ye are so upset?" questioned the old woman. Sango replied before Inuyasha could open his mouth and say some snappy comment that would do no good.

"Because if he did that then he would be trespassing on Sesshomaru's lands," explained Sango. "And Lords as powerful as Sesshomaru have every right to slay every intruder on their lands. We don't need a battle; we need a plan."  
"And I will be the one to come up with the plan!" Miroku declared with a smile.  
"If it involves you chasing after every maid in Sesshomaru's castle and frustrating the demon so much that he kills us all then no," Inuyasha snapped. "We need something that will help us not send us to the dungeon." Sango and Shippo nodded their agreements. Miroku just sighed and bowed his head with disappointment. Inuyasha stormed out of the hut and stared out to the east upon arriving in the fresh air. 'Kagome,' he thought with a sad expression on his face. 'I'm sorry I couldn't protect you. I promise that I won't leave you alone. I'll find you and bring you back.' He turned to enter the hut again when he felt a sharp prick on his neck. He smacked the offending area and pulled his hand away to reveal a flattened Myouga.

"Hey there, you pesky flea," Inuyasha grumbled. "What do you want?"

"I heard that the Lady Kagome was kidnapped by Lord Sesshomaru." Inuyasha nodded and leaned against the side of the building.

"Yeah, that's right, he just snatched her without explaining what he wanted with her and left."  
"I have a feeling that Lord Sesshomaru intends to wed the Lady Kagome." Inuyasha's eyes widened with shock.  
"Are you serious?" he exclaimed. "That can't be right. She would never consent to that and plus even if she did have a child it would be a _hanyou_ like me."

"Yes, this is most confusing. What will you do?"  
"I can't just go barging into his lands and think that he's going to hand her over. Also, how could I even get far enough to rescue her? I know better than to go trespassing on a demon's lands." Myouga nodded but stared up at his master.  
"I have an idea," said the old flea. "It is true that you would be entering the lord's lands without permission but as the late Inutaisho's son you have rights to the land. You are a prince of the Western Lands whether Sesshomaru likes it or not." A slow smirk crept across Inuyasha's face.

"Myouga, you are a life saver. Sometimes," he added as an afterthought. "Let's go inform the others."

**Seiryu Castle, Eastern Hallway, Bathhouse **

Kagome awoke to feel someone frantically shaking her shoulder. Her eyes snapped open with a gasp and she turned to look at a very frightened Eien.

"Eien, what is it?" she asked. The maid breathed an audible sigh of relief and smiled as she moved back.

"It is nothing, milady," she replied. "It is just…when you took so long and did not move when I first entered to find that you were not moving I feared that you had taken your own life out of grief and spite towards the master." Kagome sighed and shook her head standing and allowed Eien to wrap her in warm, soft cloths to dry her wet body.

"No, I wouldn't do something like that. Inuyasha will come for me, I know that already." Eien stared at Kagome with a puzzled expression on her pretty face.

"Who is this _Inuyasha_ you speak of if you do not mind me asking, milady?" Kagome stared up at the ceiling as she held out her arms and felt the smooth silk of the _kosode_ slide over her body.

"Well, he's Sesshomaru's half-brother for one thing. Sesshomaru dislikes Inuyasha because Inuyasha is a _hanyou_. He and Sesshomaru always fight when they come around each other. Whereas Sesshomaru is more refined and deadly Inuyasha is loud and cocky. Their looks are about all they have in common.

"What does he look like, milady?" questioned Eien curiously. She could sense love and affection coming from her mistress as the lady spoke of this Inuyasha and Eien was wondering what kind of man could make such emotions come from a woman such as Kagome.

"He resembles Sesshomaru a lot but his hair is slightly shorter. He wears a rosary around his neck that is bound by a subjugation spell that only I can wield."  
"Amazing, mistress, amazing, you have caught the eye of the most powerful _taiyoukai_ and now you can subdue a demon with just a word?" Eien's eyes were as wide as saucers now and her original admiration for Kagome had increased tenfold.

"Well, he's just a _hanyou_, but yes, I suppose you're right." The girls had a small laugh about this and continued with the dressing ceremony.

**Seiryu Castle, West Wing, Office of the Taiyoukai**

Sesshomaru's frustration was more than obvious. Items, many priceless, slammed against the walls and shattered upon contact as he continued with his tirade. He felt like a spoiled child that had not gotten its way and now he was throwing a tantrum about the unfairness of the situation. He had heard Kagome's description of Inuyasha as he passed by the Bathhouse and he growled deep in his chest just thinking about it. Why couldn't she speak of him with such love and adoration in her voice? He was ten times as powerful as the mangy hanyou but yet his name just brought out the worst of her when she spoke of it. He wanted her to love him and not his brother. His brother had Tetsusaiga and Sesshomaru had Tenseiga, a worthless sword if he had ever seen one. The only time it had proved useful was resurrecting Rin from the dead for she had proved to bring a little happiness into his dull life. His brother had everything and Sesshomaru was left with nothing! The injustice of it all sent him spiraling into another tantrum and he finally slid gracefully to a pillow by his low desk. He was going to focus on his duties as Taiyoukai and ignore the fact that the woman that had stolen his heart wanted nothing to do with him. She would learn, in time, that he was the better man…or should he say, demon? This thought brought a rare and dark smile to his beautiful face causing him to look almost sinister. Ah yes…Jaken was quite correct in saying that when Sesshomaru smiled trouble must be near.

"I shall win you yet, Kagome," he said in a low voice. "And when that time comes nothing can tear you away from me."

**TO BE CONTINUED… (AND DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW THIS TIME!)**

For more information on the _juunihitoe (jew-knee-hee-toe-eh)_ go to: http // en .wikipedia. org/ wiki / Junihitoe and delete the spaces. It's a very fascinating article. I couldn't believe how well it related to the Feudal Era when I read it. If you don't want to spend your time reading through the whole article then try to get a picture of Izayoi in your mind because what she wore in all those flashbacks Inuyasha has is the _juunihitoe_. It's really cool.


	2. Defying

**Purify My Heart**

_Author's Note: Hello readers. This is the author speaking as she prepares to update. I have sent out review responses to those whose names were not anonymous and I will now say thank you to the two that were anonymous: Ginrei and Illiera. Also, my thanks go out again to Lindsay-chan, Sessygurlapril13, MickeytheMouse, Bastoku's mate, ilikewhitetigers, darkfyredragon, and Ro-Ho. Linsay-chan gave me a wonderful idea in her review and I would like to thank her for that again because I never would have thought of that on my own (Sweatdrops). Yeah, so anyway, please review because no reviews equals no chapters and that would make some of the other people quite upset, my dears. (Holds up her fat, lazy cat) If you don't review my fat cat Ziggy will come out and, um, sit on you! Yeah! So, erm, on with the chappie! _

**Seiryu Castle, Bathing Quarters**

She gawked, astounded and too stunned for words, at her reflection which wavered in the steaming water. Wearing something like this was unheard of in her time seeing as the style was completely outdated but it held a certain beauty about it. She looked like an entirely different person! The style was flattering and she felt truly beautiful in such a garment. In all her travels with her friends she had met many noblewomen who dressed just like this but never in a million years would she have dreamed that someday she would be dressed like them too!

"Wow," Kagome whispered with awe as she touched her reflection in the water only to watch the ripples take over and distort the image. Eien smiled behind her clawed hand as she watched her lady. The woman inspired awe in everyone around her and Eien had never felt so honored to serve a person in her life. Despite the fact that she could purify half the people in the castle in the blink of an eye Eien trusted Kagome and knew that her lady would never sink so low as to wipe out an entire household on a whim. Only one woman took precedence over Eien's new mistress; Lady Mameha, Lord Sesshomaru's late mother. Eien stared up at Kagome from her position on the floor.

"Milady, if it would please you I would brush your hair and apply color to your lips," said Eien as she sat upon her knees and leaned forward in a reverent bow. Kagome turned her head and smiled warmly.  
"That would be wonderful, thank you," Kagome replied as she allowed Eien to lead her out of the bathhouse and into another chamber. She sat down on a pink silk pillow and folded her hands in her lap which were instantly swallowed by the massive amount of fabric. She closed her eyes as she felt a heavy real silver comb run through her long hair causing it to fall in silky waves down her back. Eien then tied the end with a white ribbon. She moved to a low table nearby and opened a small container filled with a red substance. Eien placed a dab on her clawed finger and applied the bright color to Kagome's lips taking care not to break the skin with her sharp claws. She sat back and admired her work with a smile. Now her lady resembled a noblewoman born into a privileged household.  
"You look wonderful, milady," said the young female demon with awe in her voice. Kagome blushed at the compliment but smiled. Someone knocked on the doorway and both women turned to look at the visitor. Rin stood in the doorway with a smile on her youthful face.  
"You are so pretty, Lady Kagome!" squealed Rin. She always wished that she could join the priestess that followed Lord Sesshomaru's half-brother across the countryside. The woman possessed power, beauty, and wisdom beyond her years and remained a respected figure in many villages. Even demons showed respect when in her presence.

"I haven't seen you in what seems like forever," Kagome responded with a nod and a smile. "It seems that you have grown in beauty and maturity. At least Sesshomaru managed to do that right." She stood with Eien's aid and walked across the room towards the young human female.

"Will you join me for the second meal, Lady Kagome? You must be hungry after all that has gone on today."  
"Yes, I have quite an appetite now. I would be more than happy to join you." Rin smiled and took Kagome's hand moving as quickly as she dared down the hall. When she ran her footsteps echoed in the stone hallway and it annoyed Sesshomaru to no end. Also, Kagome was now weighed down by the kimono so she could only move so fast. Rin, taking this into account, smiled and slowed her steps to match Kagome's sluggish pace.  
"You'll get used to it soon enough," Rin assured her new companion. "I thought that I would never walk at a decent pace again when I started wearing the juunihitoe style." She smiled brightly and tugged on Kagome's hand. "Let's hurry I smell all my favorite foods!" Kagome just smiled and allowed Rin to lead her into the dining hall.

**Seiryu Castle, West Wing, Office of the Taiyoukai**

Sesshomaru drummed his long fingers on his desk. He glanced out the window and listened to the songs of all the birds that flew past. His father's engineers created this castle with every security measure possible. It protected all the inhabitants yet allowed free movement when defending the borders. Seeing as it sat close to the border between the Eastern and Western lands Sesshomaru had a perfect view of the sprawling lands that now belonged to him and him only. He stood and began to walk towards the window when he heard Rin's cheerful voice bounce off the walls and Kagome's tinkling laugh in response. His lips curved up into a dark smile as he altered his course and traveled to the doorway instead. He slid his office door open and stared at the two human females. He nodded to Rin as she smiled at him but then his eyes fell upon Kagome. She resembled a true Japanese lady now with the flowing kimono wrapping her body in color and silk. Kagome's cheeks flushed under his heavy scrutiny and turned her head away with a frown.  
"Do you find something that interests you, Sesshomaru?" she asked. Nearby servants gasped at how bold the young woman acted to call Sesshomaru by his name without honorifics which were due to him. However, Sesshomaru did not seem upset by this at all which surprised the servants. Instead, he took a step toward Kagome and she took a step back.

'_If he thinks I'm going to give in to him then he is wrong,'_ Kagome thought with determination.

"Come, I shall dine with you and Rin," said Sesshomaru as he offered Kagome his arm. She stubbornly refused and chose to battle the heavy weight of her kimono as she walked without his aid. Rin skipped ahead and Kagome watched her enviously wanting to have the same freedom.

"What do you think you're going to gain by kidnapping me," she asked Sesshomaru with a hiss in her voice.

"You shall become my bride," he replied as he stopped and stared at her.

"What if I refuse to consent? You can't force me to marry you." Her eyes widened and she gasped when he pinned her against the wall, his face close to hers and his dark gold eyes burning into hers.  
"I can and I will," he said slowly. "I shall make you mine. Your defiance only fuels my desire to make you my mate." He felt her tremble beneath the weight of his gaze and he pulled away with a small smirk. "Now, unless you intend to arrive at the meal when your food has grown cold then I suggest you lose your pride and allow me to escort you there. The _juunihitoe _can be quite heavy at times." She growled with frustration but knew that there was no way she could make it to the dining hall in time without his help. Bowing her head and allowing him to take her arm, she followed at his side down the hall. She couldn't wait until Inuyasha came to rescue her. But why did she feel so relaxed under Sesshomaru's touch?

**Two days out of Inuyasha's Forest, Kogai Village**

They sat near the fire not speaking a word. Inuyasha sat apart from the group staring up the night sky watching the stars wink down at him.

'_Kagome, I promise I'll be there soon. Just hold on a little longer. Is he treating you right? He's not hurting you is he?'_ His hands clenched into fists at the thought of Kagome at the mercy of his brother's poison claws and the image of her eyes wide with fright sent his heart racing into overdrive. He heard the jingling of the rings atop Miroku's staff and looked over his shoulder to see the handsome monk walk over to him and sit down on the hill.

"We're going to get her back, don't you worry," said Miroku as he put a comforting hand on his moody demonic friend's upper arm. Inuyasha sighed and nodded.  
"I know; I'm just worried about how he's treating her. He's never been known to be Mr. Nice Guy. I don't want him to hurt her and the more I think about the more I go crazy with worry. I want to see her again." It was as close as he had gotten to actually admitting he had feelings for the priestess and he held his tongue lest he continue on his sentimental trek towards embarrassment.

"I understand how you feel. I too am worried about the Lady Kagome. She is strong but there is only so much one can do when in the presence of Sesshomaru. He is not exactly the easiest fellow to get along with." Miroku smiled and stared up at the sky. "Have faith that the Lady Kagome will hold her own and defend her honor." Inuyasha's eyes bugged out hearing Miroku's last comment.

"Do you mean that Sesshomaru's going to try to-" Miroku started to laugh and shook his head.  
"No, I do not believe that even Sesshomaru would sink so low as to do that. He may be ruthless but he is not honor. He would not steal a woman's virtue against her will." Inuyasha sighed and stared up at the sky once more.

"Miroku, will you tell me something?" The priest turned his head to stare at the half-demon.  
"Certainly, Inuyasha, what is it that you wish to know?"  
"Did you ever, you know, have feelings for Kagome? Because there was a time I really felt like I could be competing with you." Miroku shook his head upon hearing this and rested his cursed hand upon the wet ground.  
"No, in the beginning I did all those things because I enjoyed seeing how flustered it would make you two. I could see that you both cared for each other and I had hopes that perhaps my perverted ways would provoke either one of you into confessing. I have always seen the Lady Kagome as a younger sister and nothing more. I will defend her honor not take it away. You have no fears in that, my friend. My heart belongs to Lady Sango and to her only."   
"Shut up, monk," Sango could be heard yelling from across the campsite, one hand already reaching for Hiraikotsu which never strayed too far from her side. The priest laughed nervously and returned to the agitated demon slayer whose dark brown eyes burned with anger and embarrassment. Inuyasha rolled his eyes and hopped up into a nearby tree preparing to take a good, long sleep and pray that the next day would prove to be quite fruitful.

**Aku Castle (The following idea does not belong to me. It belongs to Lindsay-chan and I cannot begin to thank her enough!)**

His long, dark wavy hair fell over one shoulder as he stared into her mirror. He could almost reach out and touch the image that was shown to him but did not wish to appear so desperate. Such beauty and grace could only belong to one woman besides Lady Kikyo-Lady Kagome, the dead priestess's reincarnation.

'_She is divine,'_ he thought as he stood gracefully and moved like liquid across the room. The pale girl remained in place lest she be punished for defying her master.

"Kanna," he said as he glanced coolly at the young girl behind him. "You may leave now and please tell Kagura that I will see her now."  
"Yes, Master Naraku," she replied in her soft, eerie voice. She disappeared from sight and he took the time to dwell on all that he had seen. '_So, it seems now that Sesshomaru has an interest in her as well. This should prove to be most interesting_,' he thought as he leaned against the wall waiting for his rebellious incarnation to arrive. Kagura had proved to be most useful throughout the years so he would not rid himself of her quite yet. She frustrated him to no end and not even the threat of destroying the only thing keeping her alive would make her back down. She was a defiant creature, he would give her that, but also a troublesome one. Troublesome servants and workers should always be disposed of before they cause too much of a problem.

"You wanted to see me, MASTER?" she asked with distaste and hatred in her voice. She entered the room dressed in her two kimono (see below for more information) as usual, a feather dancing in her hair.

"Yes, I need for you to disguise yourself as a courtesan and steal into Sesshomaru's castle." He heard her sneer and he glared storming towards her with every intention of showing her who the master was.  
"Do you honestly believe that he's not going to smell your scent on me? I'm a part of you. There's no way that plan is going to go undiscovered."  
"You will do as I say, Kagura. If you desire your life then I suggest you hold your tongue." Kagura sighed with frustration and turned on her heel.

"I hope he does find out what you're planning," she said with her voice low and dripping with venom. "If I die at his hand then I will be free of you."  
"Watch your step, Kagura," Naraku replied. "You never know when the ground will give way."  
"If only the ground would give way; then maybe it would swallow you up and send you to Hell."  
"I will go to Hell, yes, but you and everyone else shall join me. Face it, wench, you will never be free of me so give up the fight and go about your business." She had nothing more to say to this and left the room. Naraku watched her depart and he smirked.

'_I will have you soon, Kagome_,' he thought. '_You shall become mine soon enough.'_

**Seiryu Castle, Dining Hall**

She dined silently her fingers trembling as they brought the chopsticks closer to her mouth. The food was delicious, there was no doubt about it, but it did not sit well in her stomach for it belonged to Sesshomaru. He could have poisoned it for all she knew and she would have never guessed.

"Does your food not please you, Lady Kagome?" she heard Rin's worried voice question. Kagome forced a smile for the young woman and shook her head.  
"No, everything is delicious, Rin. It's just that I seem to have lost my appetite." Rin accepted this answer and continued eating. Sesshomaru watched his human obsession carefully and noticed that her eyes drooped with exhaustion.

"Kagome," Sesshomaru said as he stood gracefully and walked to her side. "You should rest now. I shall escort you to your chambers." Too tired to protest, she allowed him to take her hand and lead her away from the table. Rin watched the two and slowly smiled slyly. Love was in the air and no one knew love quite like Rin for she read forbidden stories of romance that Lord Sesshomaru claimed were quite inappropriate for a girl of her stature to read. She ignored his protests and read as many as she could before he took them away and locked them in his office where she was prohibited to enter without him with her. It was time for her to start matchmaking.

**Seiryu Castle, Northern Hall**

They walked side-by-side down the hall being watched by thousands of portraits and silk screens of Sesshomaru's deceased relatives. He stopped before two double doors and pushed them open using his only arm with ease. She watched him closely and wondered how he was able to manage life without a second arm. It obviously did not hinder him in battle. If anything, it increased his deadly accuracy to the point where he could have you slaughtered in seconds with you none the wiser.

"This shall be your bed chamber. It is the royal chamber for the Lady of the Western Lands," said Sesshomaru as he gently helped her inside. It bothered him to see how exhausted she had become in so little a time. She had been arguing with him no more than half an hour earlier. This was the work of foul play that much was obvious to him now. He walked with her to the massive bed that took up a majority of the room space.

"What…what should I change into?" Kagome asked with a slur in her voice. He frowned hearing this and instantly knew that a sleeping potion had been placed in her food.

"I shall have a maid dress you in a _yukata_," he assured her as he turned to leave. But he stopped in his tracks and made a seat for himself at her bedside. If someone was going to come and get her, if there was a plot against her, then he would not leave her alone with only maids to protect her. She was sprawled out across the bed, the bright colors of her kimono allowing the milky white color of her skin to stand out. He leaned down, his lips merely inches away from hers, and he whispered, "I will protect you."

_Dream-state_

'**_I will protect you,'_** _a voice echoed inside her head. She had heard those words before spoken by Inuyasha, the half-demon she loved. But Inuyasha was not there now and the voice sounded so familiar but in her foggy state she could not determine its owner. She felt lips brush against her smooth cheek and she sighed with peace not worried about who the lips belonged to. "Inuyasha," she whispered, a tear falling down her face for she knew it was not his face that spoke to her so tenderly and with such love. _

**Bedchamber of the Lady **

His back stiffened hearing her voice call out to his pathetic half-demon brother. Why could she not love him like she loved Inuyasha? He pulled away from her then but did not leave her side for though he had been wounded he would not allow the stab at his heart to cloud him from his original plan. He sat at her side until night fell. Her head rested in his lap and his clawed fingers ran through her long, dark hair. He had never felt like this before. He felt so weak, so vulnerable, and all it had taken to bring this great demon down was the heart of one woman, a mortal no less. He heard the sound of guards changing for the night shift and cradled her body gently as he laid her down on the bed so that she could rest while he left. He opened the doors to her room but it was not until he walked out that he realized that he had used two arms to push the doors open. His eyes glanced at his left side and he was shocked to find that his left arm had returned.

_Flashback_

_He felt a warmth on his left side as her body, sprawled across his lap, rested there peacefully. One hand was on his left side as she slept and though he felt the warmth he thought nothing of it. She sighed in her sleep and fell into a deeper slumber…_

_End Flashback_

'_So, she returned my arm without even knowing it,' _ he thought as he walked down the hall. '_Interesting.'_ He instructed several guards to fill her room from the inside and several more guards to take duty outside her room.  
"No one enters and no one leaves, do you understand?" said Sesshomaru as he looked at the strong male demons that had been brought up for this task. They each nodded and saluted their lord as he went on his way down the hall. Now it was time for him to find the intruder that had managed to put a potion in his Kagome's food.


	3. Sacrifice

Purify My Heart

_Author's Note: Chapter Three will focus mainly on Inuyasha and Kagome and how their relationship has evolved through the years. It has been five years since the series began which makes Kagome twenty years old._

_On another note, I do not have a certain confirmed update day because I have now entered my final year in high school and as much as I hate to admit it, school comes first. I will do my best and as long as you keep reviewing I will keep updating. Enjoy this chapter and don't forget to review or you shall receive the wrath of my might fat cat because he will sit on you until you are gasping for air. On with the chapter, my dear reviewers! _

_**Chapter Three**_

**Seiryu Castle, Bedchamber of the Lady**

When Kagome awoke the first thing that she realized was that she was still in her kimono and second of all that her head was pounding incessantly. She groaned and cupped her aching head in her hands trying to relieve the spinning inside. She looked around the room and felt out of place.

'This place is so…so…rich,' she thought and realized even her thoughts were slurred from the effects of the sleeping potion she had been slipped. She instantly suspected Sesshomaru and gnashed her teeth together as she growled his name angrily. The two large double doors opened and the sound of slippers sliding against the floor echoed inside the large bedchamber. Kagome's eyes finally focused as best to their ability so that she could make out dark shadows moving inside the room.

"Who's there?" she asked and mentally chided herself for revealing a tremor in her voice.  
"It is only I, mistress," said Eien as she bowed at Kagome's feet and offered a tray of green tea. Kagome released a sigh of relief and smiled at Eien.  
"Thank you, my mouth is so parched," Kagome replied as she accepted the tea and sipped it slowly.

"How do you feel, mistress? I grew so worried when Master Sesshomaru increased the security outside your door and explained to the kitchen staff that you had been slipped a subtle type of sleeping potion that not even he could identify quite yet," Eien whispered with earnest worry in her voice. Eien felt honored to serve such a woman and when she had learned that someone had meant her mistress harmed, her demonic blood boiled. However, she did nothing about it for it was not her place and she knew that when the perpetrator was caught that the master would dish out the punishment himself.

"I feel better now, but my head still feels heavy." After listening to Eien's explanation on what happened, her brain began to spin once more. If Sesshomaru had not slipped the vile substance in her food, then who did? It had been Kagome's instinct to first blame Sesshomaru for had he not already sunk so low as to kidnap her? But deep down inside she knew that even Sesshomaru would not be so foolish as to put something in her food. He was a demon of the highest order and he had his limits. She finished her tea and placed the cup back down on the tray.  
"Mistress, would you like to be dressed for bed now? I am sure that your outfit has become quite uncomfortable." Kagome instantly agreed and allowed Eien to dress her in a fine silk yukata and to brush her now waist length black hair. She had grown in so many ways over the five years she had spent in the Feudal Era. Her beauty and skills now rivaled those of Kikyo who, as far as anyone knew, continued to live and roam the land.

"Eien, would you tell me about your family?" asked Kagome softly. Eien smiled, pride filling her eyes.  
"Of course, my lady," replied the young female demon and she began to speak in a soft voice that seemed to spin webs of words and images…

**House of Lord Konza**

Miroku performed the exorcism without any complications and treated his companions to fine dancing, food, and bedding. Inuyasha sat outside, not interested in all that was being presented in thanks, and stared up at the stars as he seemed to be doing more and more lately. He and Kagome had sat side-by-side like this not long before, their eyes lifted to the skies and their hands nearly touching. Inuyasha felt his heart go out to her yet he feared telling her his feelings for he was not sure if she would return them. He remembered the moment that he first realized that he was in love with her…

_Flashback_

_Inuyasha waited patiently in her bedroom as he watched the clock's numbers shift to reveal a new time. Kagome had explained the purpose behind the clock to him a few months past and now he was fascinated by such an object. He knew she returned home everyday at 3:00, so he waited for her and would help her pack so they could return to the Feudal Era quicker. He picked pictures up that rested quietly on her desk and stared at the people that were sheltered inside a shield of glass. The picture he now held in his hand was of a tall man with a wide grin on his face as he held a little girl in his arms that could only be a much younger Kagome. Her hair was done up in two short pigtails and her innocent brown eyes stared back at Inuyasha happily. 'This is my Kagome,' he thought. 'This is the girl that loves me as I am, not as who I could be.' He gently touched the tiny Kagome's face with his clawed finger and winced when his claw scraped against the glass.  
"Inuyasha, what are you messing with this time?" he heard Kagome's voice say as she walked down the hall having heard the offensive noise. He quickly put the picture away behind his back but his speed was no match for Kagome's eyes. She narrowed said eyes and put her hands on her hips._

"_I, um, well, I didn't break anything!" Inuyasha replied with a blush on his cheeks. He held out the picture to her and she took it in tender hands, her eyes swimming with tears. Smelling the salty liquid his eyes widened and he took a cautious step forward. "What is it, Kagome?"_

"_This picture is very important to me, Inuyasha. I'm glad that you didn't break it." She smiled weakly and stared at him. "It's the only picture I have of him."  
"Who was he?" Inuyasha asked quietly as he sat down in a chair and gazed at her with his heart pounding and his mind screaming the word, 'Love'. She sat down on her bed peering down at the smiling man below.  
"He was my father. He died after Souta was born." She raised her head and smiled sadly. "I don't remember him because I was too young to understand. The only thing I remember is his smile and being hugged by him." Inuyasha swallowed roughly unaccustomed to the emotions racing through him. The woman he was falling in love with was crying and he thanked every god that he was not the reason why the tears fell like rain. He walked to her hesitantly placing a hand on her shoulder. She raised her head and looked at him, the same brown eyes from the picture peering into his golden orbs. The only difference in this Kagome's eyes were that they were darker now, more experienced to pain, to suffering, and to struggles. He never wanted such a rough travel for her. He wanted her to be happy and free but until Naraku was brought down there was no hope of peace.   
"If it means anything, I don't remember my old man either," Inuyasha confessed in a soft voice. "I remember my mother but the one thing I remember most about her is her tears. She was always crying not for herself but for me and because I was never allowed to be happy." Kagome took Inuyasha's hand and squeezed gently while resting her head on his shoulder. And this time he didn't pull away. Inuyasha loved Kagome and that was something that would never change._

_End Flashback_

Now Kagome was in the company of his elder brother, a demon whose cold blood and cruelty were well renowned throughout the land. Shivers ran down his spine at the thought of Kagome's blood falling upon Sesshomaru's claws and he growled deep inside his chest. He stood and slammed the sliding door open.

"Get to sleep everyone we leave at the crack of dawn. The longer we stay here the shorter Kagome's life becomes," Inuyasha demanded as he sat down and rested his back against the wall. Miroku and Sango nodded sliding into their beddings with Shippo resting against the warm fur of Kirara's stomach. 'I'm coming for you, Sesshomaru,' Inuyasha's sleepy mind hissed. 'You had better practice handling that sword.'

**Seiryu Castle, Great Taisho Library**

His slim fingers thumbed through the worn scrolls that he had collected over the decades he lived through. After failing to find the scroll he desired he stood and put all his scrolls away; he so detested a cluttered area. There came a delicate knock at the door and when he gave permission for his visitor to enter the door slid open and Rin poked her head inside.

"Sesshomaru-Papa, may I come in?" Rin questioned using her endearment for the demon lord with a bright smile on her face. Sesshomaru nodded silently and lowered his lithe form into a nearby seat gracefully.

"What is it that you require, Rin?" She bowed her head and kneeled at his feet tucking her feet beneath her kimono as she had been taught. When Sesshomaru gave her permission to rise she did so and stared at him.  
"Sesshomaru-Papa, why did you bring Lady Kagome here? She feels so out of place and she's unhappy." Sesshomaru turned his head and stared at the large shelves that contained many ancient scrolls.  
"I desire a bride, a strong, powerful bride whose greatness will spread to my offspring," he informed Rin. "Kagome's miko powers combined with my demonic powers will produce children so powerful that their desires of conquests can never be denied." Sensing Rin's sadness he slowly put a hand on the top of her head and gave a small, rare smile. "But I have not forgotten you. Your control over weapons pleases me. As my heiress you will be expected to learn many other things but I have faith that you will not displease me." Rin quickly shook her head and stared up at him.  
"No, Sesshomaru-Papa, I would never do anything to cause you displeasure!" Her eyes quickly turned sad and she rose to her feet. "But I will not be a good heiress for you." He raised one slender eyebrow revealing his confusion. Seeing this, she sighed and sank to her knees once more. "I am not demon and I only have human blood. There are many more powerful demons that could have your throne. What if you and Kagome have children? They will obviously be better suited for the throne than I would be." Without asking for permission to depart she stood up and ran from the room. Sesshomaru could smell her tears and sighed. 'That girl,' he thought with frustration. He climbed to his feet and swept from his library turning and walking down the corridor that led to Kagome's rooms. Just as he was making his way to the guards outside her chamber he heard Rin scream. Fear pulsed inside of him and he only prayed he could reach her in time.

**Seiryu Castle, Main Hall**

Kagura held a struggling Rin tightly but was not prepared at the strength at such a small young woman.

"Stop fighting or I'll hurt you," Kagura hissed in Rin's ear. "You don't want your precious Sesshomaru to find you bleeding on his perfect floor, do you?" After she felt Rin shake her head violently her lips slowly curved up in a satisfied smirk. "Good, I'm glad you see it my way. Ah, speaking of your precious demon here he comes now." Sesshomaru arrived on the scene with Tokijin drawn and his eyes narrowed.  
"Kagura, what are you doing here?" he asked using his calm, deadly voice to set a chilling mood in the area. Kagura sighed and blew strands of hair away from her face.  
"I'm here on orders from Naraku and he has a message he wishes for me to deliver."  
"Go on," Sesshomaru replied but his grip on his sword did not loosen a fraction. Rin stared at Sesshomaru with terrified eyes for she truly feared that Kagura would be so ruthless as to cut her down despite promising not to.

"He wishes for me to tell you that he will take Rin unless you hand Kagome over to him." This comment sent Sesshomaru's mind racing. He would not give Kagome to a filthy half-demon like Naraku but he did not wish for Rin to be slaughtered either. Just as he was about to make the hardest decision of his life a small hand yanked on his sleeve. He turned his head and stared at Kagome whose eyes were filled with sadness and resignation.  
"I will go in Rin's place," she informed the wind demon standing before her. "Just let Rin go and don't hurt her." Kagura did as Kagome asked and Rin rushed to Sesshomaru's side with pleading eyes.

"Please, Sesshomaru-Papa, don't let Lady Kagome go!" Rin implored with tears in her eyes. "Don't let Naraku take her!" Kagome smiled sadly and looked at the demon and the human princess.

"I'm afraid that there is no other choice, Rin. If I don't go then Naraku will take you and that is something I won't allow. We all must make sacrifices and this is the one I am making." She turned her back to them and allowed Kagura to grab her roughly by the arm and lead her from the castle. The moment the doors shut Sesshomaru began to growl and his eyes turned a violent red.  
"Naraku," he growled as his eyes narrowed as if he were about to transform into his full youkai state which was now possible by the arm Kagome had given him. "You will pay for this with your life." He heard Rin begin sobbing and he put a hand on her shoulder. "Go, Rin, and stay in your rooms. There is nothing we can do right now." Rin said nothing but did as she was told running down the hall with tears falling upon the stone floor. Sesshomaru retreated into his library planning for revenge and plotting Naraku's demise.


	4. Captured

Purify My Heart

AUTHOR'S NOTE: So, is my threat of sending my fat cat out to sit on you guys working yet? Well, I'm that at least some people reviewed. The amount that came in wasn't very satisfying but at least I got a few. Thanks to all of you that bothered. Also, updates will be slow because German I is quite difficult and I want to put all my effort into understanding what the heck my teacher is saying! Anyways, here's Chapter 4, please read and **REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW**!

Kagome sat trembling on Kagura's white feather and forced her eyes to stop trying to stare at the ground below. Kagome was dreadfully petrified of heights and sitting on a feather high up in the air did nothing to soothe her nerves. The proud wind demon that sat before her had kept silent for most of the trip but Kagome did not need to know where she was being taken. Just as she sighed with resignation Kagura cleared her throat and lowered the feather to the ground.  
"Run, run while you still can," Kagura said as she forced Kagome from the floating feather. Kagome's eyes widened with surprise.  
"Kagura, I don't know what you're thinking but I can't just go running off." To emphasize her point she held up the large amount of kimono that wrapped around her small form. She then looked down with a sad smile and stared at the female. "Besides, if you return without me then Naraku will kill you and will go after Rin. I can't let him do either of those things. Please, just take me with you so no one will get hurt." Kagura stared at her prisoner through crimson colored eyes and sighed. 'She's too trusting,' thought the demon with a shake of her head.

"Listen, I don't want Naraku to get his way. He has plans for you, Kagome, and trust me those plans are not pleasant. I don't want to see anyone else get hurt by him. He's already ruined all of his incarnations' lives." She turned her head away to hide the pain that bubbled in her eyes.

"I can't and I won't run away," said Kagome with determination that she did not feel coming from her every word. She made her way back to Kagura's feather and allowed the female demon to help her up. As the feather lifted up into the air and flew towards Naraku's castle Kagome felt her heart collapse deep inside her chest and she held a fist over her racing organ. 'What have I done?' she wondered with a lone tear sailing down her cheek.

**Seiryu Castle Training Hall**

Sesshomaru swung Tokijin through the air with narrowed eyes. He kept an image of Naraku focused inside his mind so that he had a target to work with. He heard a growl erupt from deep inside and knew that Kagome truly had a strong hold on him even if she did not desire it to be so.

"Kagome, I promise that I shall bring you back safe and sound," Sesshomaru vowed with emotion, a rare thing from him indeed, choking his voice.

"S-Sesshomaru-Papa, when is Lady Kagome going to return?" he heard Rin ask in a shaky voice as she stood in the doorway holding a tray of steaming tea. He turned slowly glancing at her before returning his attention to the image inside his mind.

"Soon, Rin," he told her in a calm voice. "Have no fear for I promise that I shall bring her back." Rin said nothing in reply and merely bowed as she sat the tray down on the low table. As she turned to go she felt his golden eyes stare at her retreating form. "Rin, do you doubt this Sesshomaru?" Rin's head snapped up and she whirled around with tears flying from her eyes.  
"It's not that I doubt you, Sesshomaru-Papa; it's just that I'm scared that when you get there Lady Kagome will already be with the gods." With this said she ran out of the room the scent of her tears lingering in the air. Sesshomaru ran a hand through his silver locks and walked across the room towards the tea which now spread its alluring odor throughout the room. As he knelt down swiftly picking up the tea and bringing it to his lips he sensed a familiar aura. He stood disregarding the tea he now held in his hand and walked out of the room. Inuyasha had arrived and he wanted Kagome.

**With the Inuyasha Group on Seiryu Castle Grounds**

Inuyasha's growls continued to grow louder in volume as he and the rest drew closer to the massive gates of Sesshomaru's ancestral castle. Inuyasha remembered his mother always telling him that the castle was magnificent in every way and that he should be proud to be an heir to its dignified ownership.

"Inuyasha, I cannot sense Lady Kagome's aura anywhere," Miroku announced from behind the group with his left arm in a sling. During their trip to Seiryu Castle they had encountered a rather nasty demon who craved the power of the jewel shards they had in their company. Miroku had gone at the demon with a sutra but the demon had, unfortunately, caught on quickly and knocked Miroku away with such a force that the bone in Miroku's left arm snapped. They had stopped at a village and a priestess set the bone with a kiss on Miroku's cheek much to Sango's disapproval and silent jealousy.   
"Yeah, I know, and that's what worries me," Inuyasha replied as he glanced at the monk over his shoulder. Shippo dropped to the ground from his position in Sango's arms and looked around with his wide, innocent green eyes searching for any sign of his surrogate mother.

"Could Sesshomaru have killed her?" Shippo whimpered as he stared up at the agitated half-demon. Inuyasha sighed and stared down at the child demon.  
"I doubt it, brat," he said in return. "Sesshomaru wanted Kagome for his bride, not his meal." Before the conversation could go any further the castle gate descended and Sesshomaru greeted them with his usual emotionless mask holding firmly on his handsome face.  
"Inuyasha, you dare trespass on my lands?" he asked with one silver eyebrow raised questioningly.

"I have every right to be here! We have the same father and therefore I have your blood. That also means that these lands belong to me as well." Sesshomaru did not argue with this for the statement was true.  
"I see that you are not as ignorant as you look or act, Inuyasha," Sesshomaru said with a smirk. Inuyasha growled angrily and moved to draw Tetsusaiga but he stopped and sighed.

"Look, just give Kagome back to me and I'll be my way."

"I am afraid that I cannot do that, Inuyasha. Naraku has taken her." Inuyasha felt the demon within him pulse as he struggled to comprehend what Sesshomaru had just said.

"You…let…Naraku…take…my…Kagome?" Inuyasha screamed as he rushed at Sesshomaru but the stronger of the two raised a hand gracefully stopping Inuyasha in his tracks.  
"Do you believe that I would allow Naraku to willingly take the woman I intend to make my mate?" questioned the lord. "Perhaps you are an even greater fool than I previously believed. His incarnation Kagura took her from my castle with the intentions of taking Rin if I did not give Kagome over to her. I refused but it was Kagome's decision to go with Kagura for Rin's sake. She did not want Naraku putting his hands on my ward." Sango sighed pushing her dark bangs away from her chocolate eyes.

"That's Kagome for you," said Sango as she listened to Shippo's tiny whimpers of dismay and fear for his surrogate mother. She smiled warmly at the young fox demon and put a kind hand on his tiny shoulder. "Don't worry, Shippo, Kagome is far stronger than we give her credit for. We should have faith in her."

"I fear that not even Lady Kagome's abilities will drive Naraku away from his intent," said Miroku with a solemn expression on his face.

"While we stand here Naraku may already have Kagome within his grasp," Sesshomaru spoke as he put a hand to Tokijin's hilt. "If we are to save her before his deed is done then we must depart immediately. Time is running out and when the sand comes to a halt all will be finished."

**Eastern Lands**

The feather glided smoothly across the air with both of its passengers sitting upon it daintily. Kagome's hands fisted nervously in her lap and for a brief second she began to regret her decision. However, she shook her head chiding herself mentally for thinking such selfish thoughts.

'I must keep Rin in mind,' she thought as she closed her frightened eyes. 'I have taken her fate in her stead so that she would not be in that filthy Naraku's presence. But what will happen to me? Will I live long enough to earn her gratitude?' Easing these thoughts from her mind and settling on focusing on images of her friends and family inside her mind she heaved a heavy sigh when she felt the air shift causing the feather to rock.  
"Kagura, what's going on?" asked Kagome as her pale hands clutched the soft sides of her ride. The wind demon narrowed her crimson eyes to stare further on into the distance and she cursed beneath her breath.  
"We have company and I doubt you feel like entertaining," replied Kagura as she removed her fan from her _obi_. "It seems that a flock of demons has decided that they would like to have a little human flesh for supper." She snapped open the fan and stared straight ahead at her targets. Instinctively Kagome reached for her bow but found that it was not attached to her back.

'I left it at the well when Sesshomaru took me,' she realized with alarm filling her eyes. 'What if Kagura can't fight them off?' True, she had seen Kagura at work many times and it was true that she had great skill in her weapon but with the great horde of demons flying at them at a rapid speed Kagome had a sinking feeling that not even the wind was a match.

"_Lower your weapon,"_ one demon hissed as he neared the side of the feather. "_We come from Lord Naraku as an escort for his bride-to-be."_ Kagome did not even bother to disguise her distressed gasp. So this was Naraku's plan! He was going to take her as his bride and then use her against Inuyasha and the rest! 'I won't let that happen,' Kagome thought with determination. 'I would much rather be married to Sesshomaru than settle down with a disgusting creature like Naraku.' This thought caused her cheeks to flame with embarrassment for it seemed that even she was warming up to the cold, arrogant taiyoukai whose power rivaled that of some of the world's greatest demons.

"Tell Naraku that I have everything under control. What could a group of fool demons do to aid us? I have the wind on my side and enough sense to keep my head in battle. All you have is the promise of food and wealth if you serve Naraku." The demon that had spoken narrowed his beady eyes.

"_You are a fool to defy Lord Naraku," _he hissed. "_We will escort you with or without your permission."_

"You will only be in my way," Kagura retorted. She maneuvered the feather and drew her fan from its position behind her obi. "So, in order to arrive at my destination quickly I'm going to take you all out." The demons, though numerous, were not intelligent and each fell under the mastery of Kagura's fan. Soon, only the demon that had spoken earlier remained for he was fierce and somewhat more intelligent than the others.

"_They fell easily for they are fools but I am stronger than they and I will complete my mission."_ He lunged for Kagura but she moved the feather quickly dodging his attack for the time being. All of the rocking in the air was causing Kagome's stomach to begin to turn. Her face grew pale as she felt nausea overwhelm her. The demon lunged again and Kagura was taken off guard. His teeth collided with her shoulder and she cried out in pain losing control over the feather. The lightweight passenger carrier rushed to the ground and Kagome closed her eyes waiting for the painful impact. The moment her body flew through the air and she landed in the river she took a huge gasp of air. She sat up slowly but Kagura was nowhere to be found. She was alone in this place with no way to defend herself. Suddenly a huge, demonic aura reached her senses and she gasped.  
"Naraku," she whispered. "He found me."  
"Indeed I have," she heard his deep, silky voice say as he stepped into the clearing. He looked pale and weaker but his ominous presence still instilled fear in her heart. "I had a feeling Kagura would defy my demons so I came here to take you myself. Good help is so difficult to find these days." He took a step towards her and she crawled back only to feel her back press against the cool surface of a boulder. There was no way for her to escape now and Naraku knew it. Before she could open her mouth to scream his hand was over her mouth and she was locked in his grasp. "Finally," Naraku said as she struggled in his hold. "I have collected my prize." As his fingers moved to find the pressure point at the back of her neck and as the world slowly faded into black before her eyes she heard her voice whisper a name so softly, so sweetly, so urgently that it very nearly brought tears to her eyes: "Sesshomaru."

**Seiryu Castle: Hall of Warriors**

They planned to wage war against Naraku. Inuyasha and Sesshomaru stood side-by-side for the first time in their lives without drawing their swords to face one another. Inuyasha would point out something on a map and Sesshomaru would occasionally nod or shake his head in either agreement or disagreement.

"Though he is slimy and low he has a head on his shoulders," Sesshomaru admitted reluctantly. "Waging war against such a soul will not be easy." Inuyasha snorted as if Sesshomaru's words were spoken from a very silly child.

"I could have told you that much. I've been fighting that…" He held his tongue for Sesshomaru's eyebrow rose already knowing what Inuyasha's true choice of words would have been. "I have been fighting him for almost six years now. I know that the guy is tricky and he's too cowardly to face someone head on for a long period of time." He sighed sinking down into one of the rich cushions scattered nearby. "We're at a disadvantage. Kagome's arrows always managed to do some kind of damage and over the years her skill has increased. She has control over her archery but not her powers as a priestess. I'm afraid that if he comes at her she'll be unable to fight back."  
"Do not underestimate her, Inuyasha," Sesshomaru spoke softly. "She has resisted me with a determination unseen in my court for quite some time. If I recall correctly your mother did not resign so easily to being Father's woman." Inuyasha smiled slightly at the mention of his mother.

"It must run in the human blood," Inuyasha said finally. "I don't give up easily either."

"That is why we must join forces if only for the time being so that we may put an end to Naraku." Inuyasha's gold eyes met those of his half-brother and he shook his head slowly a sober look coming across his face.  
"No," he said quietly. "There will never be an end to Naraku. We can wound him, we can devastate his forces to the point where he'll retreat but he always rises from the ashes and returns stronger than before. There's nothing we can do but to fight. And if we go down, at least we will have gone down fighting."  
"Yes," Sesshomaru agreed. "We will go down with a fight; go down fighting for Kagome."


End file.
